I Care Too Much
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Thomas was fuming because Newt got carelessly drunk and he ends up saying something he was hiding for a long time.


"HOW FUCKING CARELESS CAN YOU BE?!" Thomas' throat has been hurting from screaming for at least 30 minutes now. He opened his apartment door and pushed Newt in. The blonde was drinking without anyone. It would have been a slow news day but Newt does not drink. Like legitimately does not! And here he was drunk as a skunk because he was fired from his job. And to make matters worse, when Thomas came to pick Newt up (the blonde managed to call Thomas, though Newt was looking for Minho), some guy was all up in his pants and Newt was fucking asleep!

"I'm f-fine, Tommy." Newt hiccuped and stumbled his way to the couch. Thomas was still very angry at that stupid guy and at Newt for carelessly going out and planning on getting drunk.

"Don't you 'Tommy' me, Mister!" Thomas can feel his voice rising again, he approached the laid out blonde on the couch and took his shoes off.

"What do you think was gonna happen if I hadn't gotten there in time?! That guy would have..." Thomas dreaded the thought. He can't even visualize it. It would break his heart into a thousand pieces. Newt was too precious to him.

Okay, maybe Thomas did not see Newt only as a friend for the past three years. It was just a crush at first and he was sure it would vanish after a couple of months but no, his stupid heart decided to love the blonde. It was difficult for Thomas to keep his feelings at bay sometimes especially if Newt was crying or hurt. He just want to kiss the pain away and this situation, this drunken situation, he just want to pin Newt down, kiss him aggressively and teach him a lesson.

"Don't overthink, Tommy. I'm fine." Newt said sleepily as he took his jacket off and threw it on the floor.

"No, Newt! I want you to know that this is not acceptable, okay! You almost got... by that guy and you say you're fine?! You were asleep!" Thomas yelled again. Sometimes he wanted to punch himself because of how overly protective he is of Newt. It worried him that it would make his feelings for the blonde known but gladly that did not happen yet.

"I am not a child, Thomas. I can take care of myself!" Newt was getting annoyed by the yells now, Thomas can tell because the blonde was sitting up straight now, looking at Thomas with a red face.

"If I hadn't woken you up, you would have not even notice the guy feeling you up!"

"Why the fuck do you act like I need special attention?! I am a fucking adult!" Newt yelled back, Thomas took a step back but he knows if he backs down now this would just happen again.

"And drinking alone without any experience was an adult thing to do? Yeah, real mature, Newt!" Thomas said while shaking his head. He proceeded to the kitchen to get some water and aspirin. It became quiet for a little and Thomas was relieved that maybe Newt fell asleep.

"Don't bloody talk to me like that, Thomas! How do you know I did not want to get touched by that guy, huh?!" Newt suddenly yelled from the counter. It surprises Thomas and makes him about to drop the glass he was holding. "How do you know I did not want to get fucked by that guy?!" Newt added. Thomas looked at Newt and he knows his head is fuming.

"Then by all means, go back out there and find him! See if I care!" Thomas yelled back. Newt's face scrunched up, hurt in his eyes, and Thomas immediately regretted saying that.

"Fuck you, Thomas! I am tired of you treating me like a baby!" Newt screamed. Thomas but his lip because he might more things he did not really mean. "Why dod you even care if I get raped?!" Newt added.

Thomas' heart clenched from that statement. He was trembling with anger, fear and tears. He could not imagine Newt suffering through that. He can't let that happen. He won't let that happen. He loved the blonde too much and it would break him.

"And thinking about it, I guess it would be better to be raped than being here and be treated like a fucking 7 year old!" Newt yelled, throwing his hand up in the air.

"Don't say that, Newt." Thomas whispered, tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. He dropped the glass back to the sink and faced Newt again.

"What if it would be better for me to just go back out there and fuck some random guy?! I don't need your care, Thomas! I never bloody asked for it!" Newt stalked back to the door, grabbing his clothes and shoes. Thomas followed him and grabbed his wrists.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked, seemingly worried of how the situation got out of hand.

"I'm going! I don't need you!" Newt snapped back and was about to open the door.

"Newt, please. Stay here." Thomas whispered.

"Why?! So you can talk down to me again?! You are not my bloody mother, Thomas!"

"Newt..." Before Thomas can even finish, he got cut off. He was so close to exploding and he can feel his inhibitions lowering.

"Why do you care so fucking much anyways?! I don't get it! Most of our friends care but yours is in another level, Thomas! It's kind of suffocating! You are just a..."

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY!" Thomas screamed from the top of his lungs.

Everything became quiet. Newt had stop talking.

"I love you, Newt. That's the reason why I care so much. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you. I can never forgive myself." Thomas started, now he was sure he was crying.

"T-Tommy, I..."

"I am sorry if it gets suffocating. I am sorry if I treat you like a child. You can go, but please promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Thomas realized he had his head down now, he just can't let Newt see him cry like this. "Please, Newt, please."

Thomas was suppose to hear the door click. Thomas was suppose to get hurt. Thomas was suppose to never hear Newt's voice again. Thomas was suppose to cry all night. Instead, he hears footsteps slowly stalking towards him. He feels a hand tilting his head upwards and he feels a pair of lips touch his lightly.

Thomas took a minute before he realized that Newt was kissing him. Slow, sweet and sensual. Thomas can taste the alcohol but other than that, it was Newt. Thomas responded in the kiss and he felt the blonde's hand sneak his hands towards the brunette's nape to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Newt pulled back.

"I am not going anywhere." Newt whispered and took Thomas' lips against his again.

Thomas was suppose to let Newt rest. Thomas was suppose to wake up alone and tired. Instead, clothes were thrown off. Creaking of the bed and loud moans were all that was heard throughout the night. Instead, Thomas woke up to a blond angel asleep on his chest, snoring lightly. Instead, Thomas was able to have a peaceful breakfast with Newt and continued on the day in each other's arms.


End file.
